Time Machine
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Bahwa apapun yang ia kerjakan, ia akan selalu menjadi kakak yang terbaik bagiku. Bahwa apapun hal yang menimpanya nanti, ia tetaplah Sasuke-nii yang selalu kusayangi. Aku takkan pernah takut—tak perlu khawatir jika suatu saat nanti, otakku sudah tak sanggup mengingatnya, aku tinggal menatap matanya. Karena matanya, adalah mesin waktu. SasuHina, RnR!


Aku masih ingat saat pertama kali ia datang di keluarga kami.

Malam itu, salju turun. Kami—aku, Hanabi (adikku) dan Neji-nii (kakak sepupuku)—sedang bermain kartu di ruang keluarga yang telah diberi penghangat. Televisi menyala, menyiarkan acara hiburan, nyanyian dan tarian. Di meja, tergeletak 3 mug berisi cokelat hangat yang mengepul. Mug pertama, bertuliskan "Neji" berwarna biru muda. Mug kedua, bertuliskan "Hinata" berwarna ungu muda. Dan mug ketiga, bertuliskan "Hanabi" berwarna cokelat muda. Di seberang meja itu, terdapat sebuah rak berisi gelas-gelas antik dan barang-barang pecah yang terlihat mahal—namun tepat di tengah-tengah rak, ada dua buah Mug yang mencolok. Mug pertama, bertuliskan "Kaa-chan" berwarna putih. Mug kedua, bertuliskan "Tou-san" berwarna cokelat tua. Berbeda dengan mug kedua, mug pertama sudah berdebu dan masih halus, seakan tak pernah dipakai. Kartu berceceran di meja, beberapa jatuh ke karpet. Sementara, di karpet, bertebaran bantal dengan ukuran dan bentuk yang berbeda-beda.

Masih kuingat pula, waktu itu pukul 8 malam, kami menunggu ayah kami pulang, memastikan agar lusa kami bisa liburan. Kami bosan menghabiskan liburan musim dingin kami di rumah, dan berniat memaksa ayah kami untuk keluar kota—kalau bisa bahkan keluar negeri. Sebelumnya, ia bilang akan telat karena harus lembur dan kami menuntutnya untuk membawa sesuatu sebagai gantinya.

Namun yang ia bawa bukan "sesuatu".

Masih terasa teriakan frustasi Hanabi malam itu, karena kalah lagi dari Neji-nii. Kakak sepupuku itu berhasil memenangkan permainan untuk ketiga kalinya, sementara Hanabi baru menang sekali saja. Sementara aku? Belum sama sekali.

Saat Dewi Fortuna berpihak padaku, saat aku hampir menang, terdengar suara deru mesin. Neji-nii dan Hanabi melemparkan kartu mereka, berlari keluar menyambut ayahku. Sementara aku termenung, sebelah tanganku hampir mengeluarkan kartu As—sebagai tanda kemenanganku. Seandainya Otou-san telat beberapa detik saja, aku sudah menang. Sambil menerima nasib, aku susul kedua saudaraku keluar. Kukerutkan alis karena kedua saudaraku mematung di depan pintu masuk. Kuhampiri mereka, kulihat apa yang membuat mereka membatu.

Ayahku bukan membawa "sesuatu". Tapi "seseorang".

Disamping Tou-san, berdiri seorang bocah laki-laki seumuran kami. Rambutnya hitam, agak panjang dengan potongan yang aneh. Alisnya menekuk, matanya gelap dan dalam—seakan kau dapat terhisap kedalamnya jika melihatnya terlalu lama. Ia mengenakan kemeja gelap dan jaket tipis, celana jeans dan sepatu pantofel hitam. Kulitnya pucat dan wajahnya datar—simple sekaligus terlihat rumit, tak dapat ditebak.

Itulah pertama kali aku melihatnya.

* * *

**Time Machine  
**

Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Tou-san lalu mengenalkannya pada kami; namanya Sasuke Uchiha, anak teman baik ayahku. Umurnya 10, sama seperti Neji-nii. Ia baru saja mengalami musibah dan orangtuanya meninggal, sehingga ayahku memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya—seperti ia mengadopsi Neji-nii. Ayahku juga menambahkan beberapa kalimat seperti; "kalian yang akur", "baik-baik dengannya" dan lainnya. Namun yang perlu digarisbawahi adalah "kita adalah keluarga sekarang. Kini, Sasuke saudara kalian."

Keluarga kami bertambah satu anggotanya. Saudaraku pun, bertambah satu.

Setelah itu, Tou-san menepati janjinya. Kami sekeluarga (ya, Sasuke juga) pergi liburan. Sebelum kami pergi, Tou-san membelokkann mobilnya ke toko langganan kami. Disana, ia menyuruh Sasuke memilih mug yang ia suka. Sasuke memilih warna hitam. Dan ayahku segera memesankan mug hitam itu untuk diberi nama "Sasuke".

Lalu liburan musim dingin kami dihabiskan dengan mendekatkan diri dengan anggota keluarga baru kami. Kesan pertamaku padanya adalah sombong, dingin, dan misterius. Namun ternyata ia pendiam, penggemar buku, agak kasar, mudah marah dan harga dirinya sangat tinggi. Awalnya, kupikir aku takkan bisa akrab dengannya. Tapi sisi baiknya terlihat saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama saat liburan.

Kami liburan musim dingin di sebuah pondok dekat lereng gunung. Neji-nii ngotot ingin melatih kemampuan ski-nya dan aku sendiri ingin melancarkan ski-ku yang masih patah-patah. Masih kuingat saat itu, wajah Sasuke memerah kesal ketika kami khawatir, apakah Sasuke bisa bermain ski juga. Sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia mendengus dan mengaku ia menguasai ski dan juga _ice skating_.

Di hari-hari pertama liburan kami, suasana keruh, karena Neji-nii dan Sasuke bertengkar. Semua berawal dari Neji-nii yang mengkritik gaya meluncur Sasuke yang agak miring dan memberinya beberapa tips. Namun Sasuke mengira Neji-nii mencemoohnya dan sok pintar untuk mengajarinya. Mereka berdua sempat saling dorong dan tonjok sampai bergulingan di salju sebelum ayahku datang melerai dan menghukum mereka. Keduanya menggantikan penjaga vila mengisi air dari sumur di pinggir hutan dekat vila kami menginap. Setiap sore, keduanya menggerutu, memakai pakaian tebal mereka, berjalan mengarungi salju tebal untuk mengisi air.

Suatu ketika, Sasuke terjatuh di tengah-tengah perjalanan karena terantuk batu. Kakinya memar dan ia tak kuat jalan. Namun ia mengusir Neji-nii jauh-jauh dan menyuruhnya duluan. Untungnya, kakak sepupuku itu sama keras kepalanya dengan Sasuke. Ia tarik tangan Sasuke bahkan ketika Sasuke memberontak. Sasuke pikir, ia bisa pulang sendiri tanpa bantuan musuhnya. Namun Neji-nii bahkan sampai menyeretnya—dan ketika Sasuke pasrah karena ia memang tak bisa berjalan lagi—Neji-nii memapahnya hingga ke vila dengan membawa seember penuh air.

Mengharukan, bukan? Aku dan Hanabi yang melihat mereka dari jendela menjerit, berlarian keluar dan ikut memapah Sasuke. Kami berudua menangis, ribut-ribut memanggil Tou-san. Semenjak itu, Sasuke membuka topengnya yang dingin, angkuh dan sombong, perlahan-lahan membuka diri, dan mulai menganggap kami keluarga barunya.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Sasuke berjalan pincang. Ia tak dapat bermain ski, jadi ia hanya menonton kami. Sambil menonton, ia juga mengajari Hanabi bermain ski. Tadinya, itu tugas Neji-nii dan aku, namun aku sendiri belum lancar, sehingga Neji-nii masih harus menuntunku lagi. Kami juga sempat bermain perang bola salju—aku sekelompok dengan Sasuke dan Neji-nii sekelompok dengan Hanabi. Kami bertaruh, yang kalah akan mengambil air di sumur.

Baru beberapa menit bermain, Sasuke sudah tahu aku lambat dan cerboh, mudah terkena salju dan tembakanku seringnya meleset. Saat bola salju milik Neji-nii-Hanabi hampir mengenaiku untuk kelima kalinnya, Sasuke mendorongku ke bawah, berlindung dibalik benteng kami. Setengah memelukku, ia menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit-sedikit, mengawasi benteng Neji-nii-Hanabi. Setelah merasa aman, ia menepuk kedua pipiku dan ia menyuruhku membuat bola salju sebanyak-banyaknya sambil berlindung. Ia melarangku ikut melempar bola—aku hanya harus membuat bola sebanyak-banyaknya dan ia-lah yang akan melempar bola. Aku mengangguk, merasa bahwa itu adalah strategi yang cemerlang.

Namun sayangnya, kami tetap kalah. Neji-nii dan Hanabi sangatlah gesit. Mereka dapat melesat menghindari bola-bola salju Sasuke. Akhirnya, sore itu, aku berulang kali memohon maaf pada Sasuke dalam perjalanan menuju sumur. Berulang kali ia katakan "tak apa" dan akhirnya membentakku karena aku tak kunjung berhenti meminta maaf. Kutahan air mataku, dan berpikir, mungkin aku benar-benar tak bisa akrab dengannya. Namun saat perjalanan pulang, justru ia yang meminta maaf padaku karena telah membentakku tadi. Aku tak sanggup berbicara karena udara sangat dingin, hal yang bisa kulakukan saat itu hanyalah menganggukkan kepala kaku. Kupaksakan mulutku berbicara beberapa patah kata, namun bibirku bergetar dan suaraku tercekat.

Saat itulah, Sasuke menyadari aku hanya memakai sarung tangan rajutan tipis. Ia mengomeliku, melupakan kalimat manisnya tadi dan menggantinya dengan kata-kata kasar yang membuatku terhenyak. Dengan kasar, ia copot sarung tangannya yang sebelah kiri, dan memakaikannya padaku. Sementara aku mengamati tanganku yang perlahan-lahan menghangat karena dua sarung tangan, ia mengggnggam tangan kiriku erat dan memasukkan kedua tangan kami ke kantung jaketnya. Aku pun merapatkan tubuhku dengannya, bersiap protes, namun udara dingin membungkamku. Kami berjalan dalam diam, namun tubuhku—terutama tanganku menghangat. Tak ia lepaskan tanganku hingga kami sampai di vila, sampai Tou-san muncul di depan kami dengan alis mengerut marah. Rupanya Neji-nii dan Hanabi sudah dimarahi saat kami pergi karena membuat taruhan yang berbahaya. Saat kami dimarahi, kurasakan tangan Sasuke menggenggamku makin erat di kantung jaketnya, memberiku kekuatan agar tak menangis.

Setelahnya, Sasuke menarik tanganku ke dapur dan menyuruhku membuat cokelat panas, sementara ia mengambilkan beberapa baju hangatnya dan memaksaku memakainya. Aku bercerita bahwa sarung tangan yang kupakai adalah rajutanku sendiri yang diajarkan oleh ibuku sebelum beliau meninggal. Kukatakan padanya, karena itulah aku tak ingin melepas atau mengganti sarung tanganku. Aku juga membuat sarung tangan itu untuk seluruh anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia mengangguk dan menyadari kalau anggota keluarga yang lain juga memakai sarung tangan yang mirip. Aku menambahkan, akan membuat sarung tangan yang sama dan lebih bagus untuknya. Mata hitamnya membulat dan wajahnya memerah. Saat itulah, aku menyadari bahwa ia hanya anak biasa. Ditinggal oleh seluruh keluarganya saat ia masih kecil tentu membuatnya sedih dan rindu akan keluarga. Ia hanya bisa menutupi kegelisahannya dengan baik—sangat baik. Dan saat itulah, pertama kali namanya keluar dari mulutku.

"_Sasuke-nii? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"_

Masih kuingat ekspresinya. Ekspresi yang hampir tak pernah kulihat muncul di wajahnya. Campuran antara kaget, malu, senang, sekaligus terharu. Aku yakin saat itu ia benar-benar bersyukur ketika Hanabi datang dan menarik kami ke ruang depan.

Selesai liburan, Tou-san memasukkan Sasuke ke sekolah yang sama dengan Neji-nii. Dalam waktu singkat, Sasuke berhasil bersaing dalam nilai dengan Neji-nii. Keduanya selalu menjadi kebanggaan Tou-san. Dan di rumahku sendiri, bertambahnya Sasuke menjadi anggota keluarga tak merubah apapun kecuali keadaan yang makin ramai. Walaupun Sasuke pendiam, jika ia sudah bertengkar dengan Neji-nii, apapun bisa terjadi. Biasanya diawali dengan kritikan Neji-nii atau balas dendam Sasuke. Pertengkaran mereka adalah hal seru untuk ditonton—salah satu penyebab ramainya dojo rumahku. Ya, ayahku penggemar bela diri sehingga mendirikan dojo sederhana di belakang rumah, untuk berlatih. Hobinya itu menurun kepada Hanabi dan Neji—juga Sasuka yang ternyata juga menggemarinya. Setiap mereka bertengkar—yang terjadi hampir setiap saat—mereka akan menyelesaikannya di dojo. Itu berarti hampir setiap saat mereka menghabiskan waktu di dojo, membuat mereka begitu kuat. Biasanya mereka akan kembali ke rumah ketika langit sudah gelap, keduanya sudah kelelahan, terseret-seret mencari makanan ke dapur sambil saling tukar-menukar pandangan mematikan. Sementara, jika hari libur atau Tou-san di rumah, keduanya gencatan senjata atau bertengkar lewat game.

Hubungan keduanya sangat aneh, rival sekaligus saudara. Keduanya sangat kompak jika hal-hal yang menyangkut Hanabi atau aku. Overprotektif, lebih tepatnya. Mereka akan selalu datang saat aku menangis atau saat Hanabi berteriak, memuji masakanku, mengacungkan jempol pada Hanabi saat berhasil membanting lawannya, memeluk kami saat kami kedinginan, dan menggandeng tangan kami agar tak tersesat. Keduanya selalu bersikap sok dewasa di depan kami, dan menyayangi dan menyentuh kami bak vas porselen yang mahal.

Hobi Sasuke adalah membaca. Jujur saja, tak cocok saat pertama kali kau melihat wajah misterius dan galaknya. Namun buku adalah temannya karena ia adalah antisosial. Neji-nii pernah bercerita, Sasuke tak punya teman di sekolah. Hanya beberapa orang yang bisa tahan dengannya, salah satunya adalah Naruto. Tapi itu beda cerita. Kembali ke hobi Sasuke, semua orang di rumah tahu, jika mencari Sasuke, carilah di dojo, perpustakaan atau di kamarnya. Kalau menemukannya, niscaya kau akan melihat Sasuke sedang berlatih atau bertarung dengan Neji atau membaca buku.

Selain itu, Ia juga dekat dengan Hanabi. Ia mendukung hobinya di dojo, bahkan seringkali ikut berlatih dengan Hanabi. Sementara denganku, ia selalu mengajari saat aku tak mengerti, menemaniku belajar hingga tengah malam, dan selalu datang ketika aku sangat membutuhkannya.

Hanya ada satu hal yang tak kumengerti darinya. Kebanyakan orang (terutama perempuan) berpikir kalau Sasuke itu sempurna. Ia kuat, cerdas, dan berwajah tampan. Aku tak mengerti pemikiran itu. Saat teman-temanku ribut menanyakan segala hal tentangnya, memuji-mujinya, mengatakan betapa hebatnya, betapa sempurnanya ia. Tidakkah mereka lihat? Kekurangan seorang Sasuke yang bahkan bisa dilihat orang awam sekalipun? Ia sombong, angkuh dan dingin. Ia sangat mementingkan keluarga (entah ini bisa dianggap kekurangan atau kelebihan) pemilih dalam makanan ataupun persahabatan. Ia sangat sulit mempercayai orang yang baru ia kenal, emosional dan mudah marah. Bahkan cenderung kasar bila tak di kontrol. Ia menunjukkan segala kekurangannya pada semua orang yang ia temui bagai_ billboard_ yang dipasang di jalan raya, namun semua orang masih menyukainya bahkan tergila-gila padanya. Semua orang tahu kekurangannya, namun para penggemarnya seperti buta. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang kelebihannya dan kebaikannya, namun semua orang menatapnya. Ia disukai, ia populer, eksis, bahkan tanpa usaha. Saat itulah, aku sadar, aku iri padanya.

Masih kuingat pula saat Tou-san menyuruhku masuk dalam sekolah asrama putri. Saat itu kami sekeluarga sedang makan malam, seperti biasa. Hanabi baru selesai berceloteh ketika Tou-san mengangkat tangan kanannya, memohon perhatian. Kami seketika terdiam, perhatian seluruhnya tercurah padanya, dengan hati berdegup menunggu pengumuman. Lalu pelan-pelan, beliau menatapku, matanya menggenggam mataku, tubuhnya terputar beberapa derajat menghadapku—seolah-olah hanya aku orang yang akan ia ajak bicara dan hanya akulah satu-satunya orang di dunia selain dirinya. Ia katakana sebuah kalimat. Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Bukan untuk mempertimbangkan, tapi memerintahkan. Kalimat yang bahkan tak dapat kusahuti, tak dapat kubalikkan, tak butuh jawaban. Tak kudengar lagi kata-kata berikutnya, tak kuhiraukan lagi kosong dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Hanya genggaman erat di tangan kananku yang menguatkan hati dan pikiran. Yang menahan air di pelupuk mata. Sasuke meremas tanganku di tiap kata yang terlontar dari mulut Tou-san, menyadarkanku dengan sakit yang menjalar.

Begitu Tou-san menyelesaikan pidato panjang yang terasa bertahun-tahun, aku mengangguk pelan. Ku paksakan sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat dan kuletakkan peralatan makanku di meja. Kuucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya dan kulepaskan genggaman Sasuke perlahan. Kutinggalkan ruang makan itu, menyisakan kesunyian dan keheningan bagi keluargaku.

Aku berhasil menahan air mataku di ruang makan, tapi tidak begitu sampai kamar. Aku menangis tanpa suara di balik bantal. Tak dapat kubayangkan aku akan meninggalkan Hanabi yang meramaikan suasana dan penuh semangat, Neji-nii yang tenang dan selalu dapat diandalkan dan Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini semakin bersahabat. Tak kubayangkan aku harus kembali bersosialisasi lagi, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, mengulurkan tanganku dengan gugup dan bicaraku akan kembali gagap. Tak kubayangkan meninggalkan teman-temanku yang lama, yang susah payah kudapatkan karena sifatku. Tak kubayangkan hanya akan pulang satu kali dalam enam bulan, bertemu Tou-san, Hanabi, Neji-nii, Sasuke, dan teman-temanku hanya dua minggu, lalu kembali lagi ke asrama yang mengurungku untuk enam bulan ke depan. Tak kubayangkan bagaimana orang-orang di asrama sana. Apakah mereka putri-putri yang cantik dan sombong? Apakah mereka sering mem-_bully_ siswa-siswa baru? Tak kubayangkan pula bagaimana rumah ini tanpaku. Apakah mereka akan merasa sangat kehilangan? Atau mereka hanya akan kehilanganku sebentar, lalu kembali normal? Atau justru mereka sama sekali tak merasa kehilangan apapun? Bagaimana jika mereka justru senang aku pergi dari rumah ini karena aku hanya menyusahkan—bagaimana, oh bagaimana jika sebenarnya itulah alasan Tou-san? Karena akulah satu-satunya anak yang tak menyukai bela diri, akulah yang paling menyusahkan, mudah gugup, ceroboh, dan tak berguna?

Tangisanku makin keras.

Kutancapkan pikiran-pikiran positif untuk menghapus segala pikiran di atas dan menghentikan tangisanku. Mungkin saja Tou-san mengirimku kesana agar aku lebih kuat, mungkin saja siswi-siswi disana baik-baik dan ramah, mungkin saja Tou-san mengirimku agar aku memiliki lebih banyak teman, karena—ia pikir—aku akan lebih mudah akrab dengan perempuan, mungkin saja rumah ini akan sangat amat kehilangan.

Lalu kudengar suara Hanabi memanggilku. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku, tangannya mengelus punggungku yang membelakanginya. Ia kembali memanggilku. Kini suaranya tercekat. Ia berbicara, kalimatnya tak beraturan, suaranya serak dan sempat terdengar isakan. Itu seperti bukan Hanabi—yang tak pernah menangis. Ia memelukku, masih dengan kalimatnya yang tidak jelas dan isakan yang makin keras.

Aku berbalik, memeluknya dan mengelus punggungnya. Kukatakan, ia tak boleh menangis, karena kalau ia menangis, ia bukan Hanabi lagi. Ia justru menangis makin keras, cengkramannya di kausku makin keras. Lalu kulihat Neji memasuki kamarku dengan wajah keruh. Ia duduk di sampingku, lalu ikut memelukku dan Hanabi. Ia berusaha mengatakan hal-hal baik seperti, "semua akan baik-baik saja" atau "Tou-san melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu" yang sayangnya, segera dibantah oleh Hanabi disela-sela tangisannya.

Malam itu, Hanabi tertidur di pelukanku dan aku hampir tertidur di bahu Neji-nii. Ia membangunkanku saat tengah malam, memintaku melepaskan Hanabi agar ia bisa menggendongnya sampai kamar. Aku hanya mengangguk, mataku susah terbuka dengan air mata yang masih lengket, sehingga aku membiarkan Neji-nii melepaskan Hanabi dan menggendongnya keluar kamar. Sedetik berikutnya, aku kembali tertidur.

Namun aku terbangun lagi.

Kurasakan seseorang duduk disampingku, mengelus bahuku yang memunggunginya. Kurasakan sebuah tangan mengelus keningku, yang membuatku tersadar. Tangan itu adalah tangan Sasuke. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku pura-pura tidur, seolah tak ingin menganggunya. Pikiranku melayang, bertanya-tanya, kenapa ia tak melakukannya sehabis makan malam tadi, seperti Hanabi dan Neji. Kupikir, ia melupakanku atau memang mendukung keputusan Tou-san. Dengan pikiran macam-macam, aku tertidur dengan tangannya yang masih mengelus keningku.

Keesokan paginya, saat sarapan, semalam seperti terulang.

Lagi-lagi Tou-san menatapku, hanya menatapku, dan mulai berbicara, sama seriusnya dengan kemarin. Ia berkata, mungkin aku bisa pulang setiap minggu jika kakak-kakakku bisa menjemput. Hanabi segera menyetujui dan yakin, baik Neji-nii maupun Sasuke selalu bisa menjemput—bahkan kalaupun mereka berhalangan, Hanabi-lah yang akan menjemputku. Sementara Neji-nii dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk sopan, menyetujui hal itu.

Memang, seminggu bukanlah waktu yang sebentar. Namun itu lebih baik daripada berbulan-bulan. Aku masih bisa melihat Hanabi berlatih tiap Sabtu, menemani Sasuke ke toko buku hari Minggu, dan juga minum teh bersama Neji-nii.

Kuhabiskan liburan ini dengan membereskan seluruh barang-barangku. Seringkali pikiran negatif menghantuiku sehingga baju-baju yang kusiapkan basah karena air mata. Hanabi bahkan sampai ikut membantu dan memblokade pikiran-pikiran negatif dengan kicauannya. Ia bercerita bagaimana kesalnya ia pada Tou-san, betapa menyebalkannya Neji-nii yang membela Tou-san karena ini adalah yang paling baik untukku (ia mengatakan kalimat ini sambil meniru Neji-nii, mirip sekali), dan ketidakmengertiannya dengan Sasuke yang bisa-bisanya hanya diam dan setenang air di sungai. Celotehannya memberikanku informasi. Tepat beberapa hari sebelum aku pergi, Hanabi memberitahuku bahwa ternyata Sasuke tak seperti yang ia kira. Sempat ia puji Sasuke sebagai kakak terbaik karena dia-lah yang membujuk Tou-san agar berpikir ulang tentang keputusannya menyekolahkanku di asrama putri. Memang Tou-san bersikeras memasukkanku di sekolah putri, tapi ia melunak mengijinkanku pulang setiap minggu.

Mendengar cerita Hanabi membuat pekerjaanku terhenti. Kutanyakan darimana ia tahu, dan ia menjawab ia mendengar bisik-bisik para pelayan. Konon malam itu saat mereka ingin membersihkan rumah, mereka mendengar suara Sasuke dan Tou-san dari ruang kerja. Sebelum Hanabi menyelesaikan opininya soal perbedaan Neji-nii dan Sasuke, aku sudah berlari menuju kamar Sasuke.

Aku mengetuk pintu, menunggu empunya kamar muncul. Begitu ia muncul, aku tertunduk, menyadari kebodohanku—mendadak menghampirinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku memang ingin berterima kasih, tapi aku takut nanti akan a_wkward _jadinya. Tak bisa aku mundur lagi karena ia sudah memanggil namaku, menyadarkanku kembali ke bumi, dengan wajah datar—namun karena terlatih membaca wajah dan nada suaranya, aku tahu ia khawatir. Aku tak sanggup menatap wajahnya, hanya dapat melihatnya berdiri di depanku, hanya memakai kaus dan celana kargo, sebelah tangannya memegang buku, sebelahnya lagi bersandar di gagang pintu.

Aku tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa selain membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Masih membungkuk, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan gemetar, lalu pergi secepat mungkin. Kutinggalkan ia, yang masih berdiri di depan pintu, membatu.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku berangkat. Masih kuingat, saat itu Hanabi, Neji-nii dan Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu rumah, melepas kepergianku. Tou-san sendiri ikut mengantarkanku ke asrama. Beliau menyandarkan punggungnya di mobil, menungguku pamitan. Saat itu, Hanabi mati-matian menahan tangis hingga wajahnya memerah, Neji-nii memelukku erat dan Sasuke menatapku tajam—membuatku salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum pada mereka, melambaikan tanganku dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Masih kulihat mereka melambaikan tangan padaku dari mobil. Hanabi menggosok-gosok matanya dengan sebelah tangannya mencengkram kemeja Neji-nii, Neji-nii sendiri melambaikan tangannya dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hanabi, sementara Sasuke—masih kuingat benar-benar, saat itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuat mataku terbelalak melihatnya, dan bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu.

Kubaca gerakan bibirnya.

'_Sama-sama.'_

Kurasakan air mata menggenang di pelupuk mataku, namun bibirku tersenyum. Kurasakan berat yang menghimpit dadaku menghilang dan badanku menghangat. Kutinggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dengan tenang.

Hari-hariku berikutnya di asrama tak begitu menarik untuk diceritakan. Biasa saja, dengan teman-teman perempuan yang sangat berbeda tingkah lakunya dari Hanabi dan pelajaran dengan tugas-tugas ketat. Akhir minggu selalu menjadi hari yang kutunggu-tunggu dan mobil sedan hitam milik keluarga kami adalah mobil kesayangan yang selalu kunanti dari balik pagar sekolah. Hampir setiap minggu, Neji-nii menjemputku. Hanabi juga seringkali ikut. Yang membuatku kecewa hanyalah Sasuke yang jarang ada di rumah jika aku pulang dan ia juga jarang menjemputku. Hanya beberapa kali ia menggantikan Neji-nii.

Aku masih ingat, alasan dari semua itu adalah teman kerja kelompok Sasuke. Ia tak ingin teman-teman sekelompoknya datang ke rumah, maka dari itu ia membawa mereka ke tempat lain. Namun cepat atau lambat, mereka datang juga.

Saat itu aku memasuki rumah bersama Neji-nii ketika terdengar suara ribut-ribut. Sesosok laki-laki seumuran kedua kakakku, berambut kuning jabrik dan wajah mirip kucing. Ia berseru kaget melihatku, memanggil Sasuke dan nama lain, bertanya apakah aku adik Sasuke. Ia berkata, betapa enaknya memiliki adik yang manis dan cantik sepertiku—membuat wajahku panas. Sementara Sasuke sendiri—yang baru keluar karena dipanggil—menghiraukannya dan menyapaku datar. Di sebelahnnya seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu tersenyum melambai padaku. Aku membalas senyumannya, agak bingung harus berbuat apa hingga Sasuke mengambil tasku dan mendorongku ke atas—kamarku.

Ia menggerutu, membisikkan kalau merekalah penyebab ia tak bisa menjemputku dan keberisikan mereka membuatnya pusing. Sementara itu Neji-nii mengobrol dengan mereka seraya menggiring mereka kembali masuk ruang depan. Sesampainya di kamarku, Sasuke terduduk di kasur, menghela napas panjang. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Aku tahu Sasuke mencintai suasana yang tenang—berkebalikan dengan si rambut kuning. Hanya menatap matanya saja aku tahu Sasuke ingin "istirahat" dulu dari keberisikan mereka dan memintaku tenang. Ia tahu aku takkan mengajaknya mengobrol atau mengganggunya, jadi kubiarkan ia tidur-tiduran di kasurku sementara aku ke toilet.

Aku memikirkan perkataan teman Sasuke. Ia bilang aku manis dan cantik lalu seketika wajahku memerah. Jarang ada orang yang memujiku, apalagi aku hidup bersama ketiga saudaraku yang mendekati sempurna. Kurasakan rasa hangat menjalar di pipiku. Aku ingin tahu namanya. Sepertinya dia terlihat baik, walaupun berisik. Saat aku memasuki kamar, Sasuke masih tidur terlentang di atas kasurku, lengannya menutupi mata sehingga aku tak tahu ia tidur-tiduran atau benar-benar tidur. Kubiarkan ia seperti itu dan mengambil buku terdekat, lalu membacanya di samping Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar, aku tertidur. Langit sudah gelap ketika aku menuruni tangga, menuju ruang keluarga. Kutemukan Neji-nii tersenyum menyapaku, Hanabi menarikku masuk dan Sasuke yang membaca dengan tenang. Hal pertama yang kukatakan pada mereka adalah keterkejutanku pada Sasuke yang memakai kacamata. Mereka tertegun dan kaget aku baru menyadarinya. Neji-nii berkata itu adalah kacamata baca, sehingga Sasuke jarang memakainya. Ketika sedang santai membaca buku, ia sering malas mengambil kacamatanya sehingga aku jarang melihatnya.

Kami mulai mengobrol, bercanda, hingga ada suatu candaan yang tak kumengerti, namun aku tetap tertawa. Sementara Hanabi sudah tertawa sampai terguling-guling, namun aku tetap tak mengerti. Bahkan aku tak memahami beberapa obrolan mereka. Mereka membicarakan orang-orang yang aku tak tahu, mengobrol tentang film dan music terbaru yang aku tak mengerti. Terus begitu hingga Hanabi tertidur dan Neji-nii harus menggendongnya masuk kamar. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Sasuke.

Aku diam, memikirkan obrolan dan pembicaraan mereka. Aku tak menyangka ini terjadi. Aku tersisihkan. Aku selalu merasa tersisihkan dari saudara-saudaraku karena hobi dan kegiatanku yang berbeda. Kepintaran mereka yang jauh di atasku, hobi mereka menghabiskan waktu di dojo dan tingkah laku mereka yang lebih baik daripadaku membuatku selalu merasa "beda". Ditambah dengan Tou-san yang menyekolahkanku di asrama putri, sementara Hanabi tetap di sekolah yang sama dengan Sasuke dan Neji-nii. Aku merasa dipisahkan dari keluargaku.

Namun ini rasanya berbeda. Rasanya lebih… sedih. Kalau dulu masyarakatlah yang membuatku merasa beda dengan pujian-pujian yang diterbangkan untuk adik dan kakak-kakakku, kini diriku sendirilah yang membuatku berbeda. Obrolan yang tak kumengerti, wajah-wajah baru teman mereka, kegiatan mereka sekarang… walaupun tiap minggu aku pulang, tetap saja aku tersisih. Bodohnya, aku sendiri yang membuat jurang diantara kami makin lebar.

Ketika aku membuka suara, aku bertanya pada Sasuke sejak kapan memakai kacamata. Dan ia menjawab sudah cukup lama. Dari sana, aku kembali terhenyak. Sebegitu jauhkah aku terpisah dengan mereka? Hingga kakakku sendiri memakai kacamata berbulan-bulan yang lalu aku baru menyadarinya?

Saat aku mengangkat wajahku, kutemukan Sasuke menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya, dan ia langsung mengerti. Ia menepuk kakiku yang berada di dekatnya. Dan aku pun mengerti setelah balas menatap mata gelapnya.

Jika aku merasa tersisihkan hari ini, Sasuke merasakannya setiap hari. Dan yang membuatnya merasa berbeda adalah matanya. Matanya hitam gelap, berkebalikan dengan mata ciri khas Hyuuga. Mata yang selalu ditatap orang-orang dengan pandangan negative dan mengandung bisik-bisik. Ia memang mendapat pujian, ia memang menjadi anggota keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi matanya, anggota tubuhnya sendiri, mengkhianatinya, menyadarkannya, apapun yang terjadi, sebaik apa pun saudara-saudaranya, ayah angkatnya, keluarganya bukanlah Hyuuga. Itu kebenaran yang tak bisa ia ganggu gugat, yang membuatnya merasa selalu tersisihkan. Yang membuatnya bagai anak elang di sekumpulan anak ayam.

Entah ini menurutku atau memang benar, tapi sejak saat itu aku merasa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya, aku menanyakan teman-teman Sasuke yang kemarin pada Neji-nii. Kakak sepupuku itu menjawab bahwa merekalah orang-orang yang tahan dengan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sakura. Sakura yang menyukai Sasuke—membuatku terkejut sekaligus senang saat itu, karena memang Sakura cantik sepertinya dapat mengerti Sasuke. Sementara Naruto—nama itu kusimpan dalam hatiku diam-diam.

Namun sialnya, Hanabi melontarkan celetukan iseng yang mengegerkan semua orang pagi itu. Ia hanya menggodaku, menebak jangan-jangan aku menyukai Naruto dan seketika wajahku memerah, dan kepalaku menggeleng kencang. Neji-nii terbatuk sementara Sasuke memutar kepalanya penuh, menatapku. Tergagap, aku menjelaskan kalau aku hanya penasaran dengan orang-oang yang dapat dekat Sasuke, namun mereka tak mendengarkan. Wajahku yang memerah dan suaraku yang gagap adalah bukti positif aku menyukai Naruto. Kedua kakakku menghela napas, Sasuke mendadak hilang semangat makannya dan Neji-nii memakan rotinya dengan sangat pelan. Hanabi menepuk-nepuk pundakku, wajahnya menahan senyum geli. Saat itu, aku tak habis pikir, kenapa reaksi mereka begitu saat mengetahui aku menyukai Naruto. Aku hanya diam, membiarkan mereka (Hanabi) menggodaku.

Minggu berikutnya, Naruto dan Sakura kembali datang. Hanabi sering meninggalkanku berduaan dengan Naruto, membuat penyakit gagapku sering kambuh. Sementara Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah rencana Hanabi yang mencomblangkanku dengan Naruto, sering menjauhkanku dengan Naruto. Ketika Hanabi meninggalkan kami berdua di dapur, Sasuke tiba-tiba masuk dan menyuruh Naruto pergi menemani Sakura. Sementara kali ini, Neji-nii menjadi penonton dan selalu menjadi tempat ketika aku lelah menjadi mainan Hanabi dan Sasuke. Hanabi sendiri padahal memiliki rencana untuk Sasuke dan Sakura, namun Sasuke menolak mentah-mentah. Naruto sendiri, sangat kurang peka sehingga sangat sulit membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia jadi pion Hanabi dan Sasuke—dan untunglah, karena itu perasaanku tak diketahui.

Setiap aku pulang, Sasuke selalu menarikku jauh-jauh dari teman-temannya, mengantarkanku ke kamar dan kembali tidur-tiduran di kamarku. Ia pernah bilang, teman-temannya selalu menolak diantar ke tempat lain dan tak mau melakukan tugas di rumah mereka sendiri. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Aku sendiri tak mengerti kenapa, namun hanya dengan menatapnya saja aku mengerti maksud dan perasaannya. Mungkin karena kami memiliki sikap dan tingkah laku yang hampir mirip atau karena sama-sama merasa tersisihkan? Entahlah.

Permainan menjodohkan Hanabi berakhir ketika ahirnya Sakura dan Naruto mengumumkan hubungan mereka. Tentu saja aku patah hati, karena sama sekali tak berpikir kalau Sakura akan menerima Naruto. Aku tahu, Naruto menyukai Sakura—matanya seolah sudah terpaku pada gadis itu—namun Sakura selalu menolak dan membentak Naruto, membuatku berpikir bahwa kemungkinan Naruto bersamanya sangatlah kecil. Sewaktu aku pulang bersama Neji-nii, Naruto keluar menghampiriku dengan mata safirnya yang berbinar. Ia menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berkata kalau mereka telah jadian. Wajah Sakura memerah malu, namun sempat menendang kaki Naruto. Sementara Sasuke langsung menggandengku setelah aku mengucapkan selamat dengan gemetar, menarikku masuk kamar. Neji-nii langsung mengambil alih kedua sejoli itu—bahkan (menurut cerita Hanabi) mengeruhkan suasana dan mengusir Naruto dan Sakura, dengan alasan kami sekeluarga mau pergi.

Di kamarku, Sasuke mendudukkanku dan membiarkanku memeluknya. Ia mengelus rambutku, menepuk-nepuk pundakku, seperti halnya ia lakukan dulu saat aku dikirim ke asrama. Hanya saja kali ini aku tak pura-pura tidur lagi. Aku benar-benar menangis, memendam kepalaku kedalam kemejanya. Berulangkali aku meminta maaf karena membuat kemejanya basah, karena telah menyusahkannya, karena telah menjadi adik yang memalukan, namun ia selalu berbisik menyuruhku diam. Kuangkat wajahku dan kutatap matanya, lalu aku mengerti. Aku mengerti bahwa Sasuke mengerti perasaanku. Ia membiarkanku menangis sepuasnya hingga tertidur di pelukannya.

Sejak saat itu, Sasuke melarang Sakura dan Naruto datang ke kediaman kami. Ia juga mulai sering menjemputku karena Neji-nii waktu itu sedang dekat dengan seseorang. Dengan mudah aku mengerti dan menyambut Sasuke yang menjemputku di depan sekolah begitu tahu alasan Neji-nii. Aku justru senang dijemput dengan Sasuke dan menyuruh Neji-nii bersantai-santai dahulu. Aku memang lebih suka dijemput oleh Sasuke, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena ia sering mampir dulu ke toko buku sebelum pulang kerumah atau makan sebentar di café. Mungkin karena ia jago menyetir dan selalu sukses membuatku tidur di jalan. Mungkin juga karena ketenangan yang tercipta jika kami bersama-sama. Kadang Hanabi juga ikut menjemputku, mengajak kami mampir ke mall terdekat untuk membeli sesuatu dan kadang membuat kericuhan diantara ketenangan kami. Namun tak apa. Saat-saat itu adalah saat favoritku, dimana tak ada lagi jarak yang memisahkanku dengan mereka dan tak ada jarak yang memisahkan Sasuke dengan kami. Memang matanya hitam dan bukan mata Hyuuga, namun ketika kami bersama, orang-orang menganggap aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih sehingga tak ada tatapan-tapanan negative yang menatap kami. Dan jika kami berjalan bersama Hanabi, orang-orang lebih sering mengira kami adalah sekumpulan sahanabat yang tengah jalan-jalan bersama.

Kebiasaan rutin kami itu berjalan terus. Kami banyak melakukan hal bersama-sama, dari mengunjungi festival olahraga Hanabi, menonton pertandingan Neji-nii, menjelajahi toko buku bersama Sasuke, bahkan merencanakan liburan musim dingin dan musim panas bersama-sama. Kami juga merencanakan kejutan untuk ulang tahun Neji-nii dan Sasuke yang ke 18 saat itu.

Kejutannya biasa saja, Sasuke menjemputku pulang dan begitu membuka pintu rumah, Neji-nii dan Hanabi sudah menyodorkan sekeranjang tomat sebagai pengganti kue dan menyanyikan lagu "Selamat Ulang Tahun". Dari belakang, aku mengambil kado yang telah disiapkan dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Sesederhana itu, karena kami tahu Sasuke tak suka jika terlalu meriah. Malam itu kami tutup dengan memakan tomat-tomat ulang tahun Sasuke dan terlelap di ruang keluarga.

Aku harap, kejutan ulang tahun ini selalu Sasuke ingat.

Namun ternyata ayahku membuat _surprise-_nya sendiri yang lebih mengejutkan.

Tengah malam, aku terbangun karena ribut-ribut kecil. Kuangkat kepalaku dan kutemukan Tou-san berdiri di depan pintu keluarga, Neji-nii menggendong Hanabi dan bersiap mengangkatnya ke kamar, sementara Sasuke berada di dekatku, sepertinya siap menggendongku. Tou-san mengatakan sesuatu yang kurang jelas karena aku setengah tertidur, namun tangan Sasuke yang melingkar di badanku menegang. Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya suasana menegang. Setelah meletakkanku di kamar, terdengar suara Sasuke berderap turun ke bawah.

Saat itulah aku mendengar suara tegas Tou-san menyuruh Sasuke menuju ruang kerja, bersama Neji-nii. Aku tersadar, bangun sepenuhnya dari tidurku. Terdengar suara samar Tou-san, namun tak terdengar suara Sasuke ataupun Neji-nii. Saat aku ingin kembali tidur, terdengar suara Sasuke berteriak marah dan suara Neji-nii samar-samar. Dihantui rasa penasaran dan perasaan tak enak, aku menuruni tangga perlahan, mendekati ruang kerja Tou-san dan menempelkan telingaku ke daun pintu.

Saat itulah aku mendengar "kejutan ulang tahun" versi Tou-san.

Mereka sedang berdebat soal keberadaan Sasuke setelah ini karena setelah 18 tahun, Sasuke dapat tinggal sendiri dan keluarga Hyuuga tak dapat memberikan perlindungannya sendiri.

Marga Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha, kerabat dekat keluarga Hyuuga. Klan sebesar klan Hyuuga yang tersebar dimana-mana. Kedua klan ini adalah klan mafia terbesar di Jepang. Menaungi banyak yakuza dan bekerjasama dengan berbagai mafia lain di seluruh dunia. Beberapa lama kemudian, muncullah klan-klan baru yang berusaha menjatuhkan kekuasaan kedua klan, namun tak ada yang bisa. Sehingga klan-klan tersebut bergabung dan mendapat bantuan dari _familia_ mafia yang lain. Mereka menghabisi klan Uchiha yang saat itu dalam keadaan lemah. Mereka membunuh seluruh klan Uchiha yang terpecah-pecah. Mereka percaya, tak ada yang tersisa dari Uchiha dan mulai mengincar keluarga Hyuuga.

Mereka akhirnya menemukan titik lemah keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu penerusnya, yaitu anak pertama dari Hiashi Hyuuga, adalah perempuan dan tak ada _passion_ di dunia bawah tanah. Mereka mulai mengincar gadis itu, membuntuti dan mencari informasi tentangnya. Sedihnya, gadis itu adalah aku sendiri. Napasku serasa tercekat dan berhenti di tengah jalan. Badanku merapat ke pintu, merasakan angin dingin menyelimutiku dan jantungku berdegup mendengar namaku disebut.

Terpaksa Tou-san menyekolahkanku di asrama perempuan milik salah satu anggota klan untuk melindungiku. Apalagi cepat atau lambat keberadaan Sasuke diketahui. Keadaan diperparah saat mata-mata itu sering melihatku dan Sasuke sangat dekat. Banyak kemungkinan yang tak terbanyangkan, mulai dari diculik hingga dibunuh yang mengerikan dan membuat Tou-san tak ingin mengambil resiko. Sasuke harus dijauhkan dariku untuk meminimalkan resiko. Mereka bertengkar. Tou-san ingin Sasuke, bahkan sekalian Neji-nii pindah dari kediaman Hyuuga dan tak mendekatiku. Sementara Sasuke dan Neji-nii menolak permintaan itu mentah-mentah. Mereka bertengkar, saling berdebat, sementara aku membeku dibalik pintu.

Aku terlalu _shock_ untuk bergerak. Kenyataan bahwa ayahku adalah seorang mafia dan seluruh keluarga Sasuke yang terbunuh sudah membuatku lemas. Ditambah lagi dengan nyawaku yang diincar dan menjadi kunci kelemahan klan-ku sendiri.

Akhirnya, kukuat-kuatkan kakiku. Tanganku menggapai-gapai, mencari sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan pegangan. Tertatih-tatih, aku menaiki tangga menuju kamarku dengan suara-suara yang samar-samar masih berdebat. Seperti paru-paruku menyempit, mengempis, menusuk dadaku. Udara yang kuhirup seakan beracun, menggugurkan seluruh sistem pernapasan. Mataku sudah tak dapat memproduksi air lagi walau hanya untuk sekedar mengungkapkan rasa. Seluruh otot dan tulangku kaku dan beku. Tepat di tengah-tengah dadaku, rasanya seperti ditekan palu besar. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada mendengar Naruo dan Sakura jadian. Jauh, jauh, jauh lebih sakit. Lebih sakit lagi ketika tahu harus dipisahkan dari Sasuke dan Neji-nii.

Entah sudah berapa lama, akhirnya aku kembali ke kamar. Tepat ketika aku duduk di kasur, berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang begitu banyak kudapatkan dalam waktu sekejap, suara Sasuke menggelegar. Terdengar suara pintu terbanting dan derapan cepat di anak tangga.

Tak kudengar apa yang ia teriakkan dengan lengkap, tapi aku menemukan satu kata yang cukup membuat jantungku kembali bertabuh.

Kata itu adalah 'bunuh'.

Saat aku sadar, kutemukan diriku di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Seakan déjà vu, aku mengetuk pintu, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan menemukan Sasuke yang menatapku dengan buku di sebelah tangannya. Namun bukan, bukan itu yang terjadi. Tak ada yang membuka pintu. Hanya ada suara geraman ketika aku mengetuk pintu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak ingin Neji-nii atau Tou-san menemukanku, aku memanggilnya.

"_Sasuke-nii"_

Hanya bisikan saja dan detik berikutnya, pintu itu terbuka. Bukan menampilkan Sasuke yang sedang santai tapi Sasuke yang berantakan. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajahnya terlihat rumit, kesal, dan campuran berbagai perasaan lainnya. Matanya melebar melihatku, lalu langsung mengerti begitu mata kami bertemu.

Ia buka pintu lebar-lebar, tanda menyuruhku masuk. Aku menurut. Kududukan badanku di kasurnya, disamping koper yang terbuka lebar. Firasatku tak enak. Dadaku yang dihantam palu godam kini seperti ditusuk pedang, dicabut, lalu ditusuk lagi berulang-ulang.

Ia menatapku.

Aku memejamkan mata, lalu menatap pupil hitamnya.

Sejak awal, ia tahu ia berbeda. Sejak awal, ia bukanlah Hyuuga dan takkan pernah jadi Hyuuga. Sejak awal, ia sudah punya rencana. Bersama kami hanyalah menidurkan rencananya, melunturkan semangatnya. Sejak seluruh keluarganya terbunuh, ia telah berencana, telah mendendam, telah merasakan api panas yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya.

Dan api itu padam saat diterima di rumah Hyuuga, saat mendapat mug hitam bertuliskan Sasuke, saat seseorang memanggilnya "kakak".

Kini, berkat ayah angkat yang selalu dihormatinya, api itu kembali menyala.

Di hari ulangtahunnya yang ke 18, Sasuke Uchiha, berniat membunuh _mereka_. Dengan ini, kakakku terjun bebas ke dunia bawah tanah. Aku takkan heran jika setelah ia berhasil (oh ya, aku yakin ia akan berhasil) nanti ia akan membangun klan sendiri dan menjadi _familia_ terkuat. Aku takkan heran jika ia akan menjadi orang penting nanti.

Ia tak pernah mengatakannya padaku, namun matanya menceritakan semuanya. Bagaimana ia saat terbangun dan melihat rumahnya dihiasi darah. Bagaimana saat ia diperebutkan oleh klan—siapa yang akan mengurusnya, yang menampungnya, dan lain-lain. Bagaimana perasaannya selalu dilihat sebagai orang yang berbeda dan mencolok. Bagaimana ia ketika hal yang ia inginkan adalah hal yang dilarang. Bagaimana ia dan hubungannya dengan bumi, dengan masyarakat, dengan orang-orang, dengan takdir.

Kurasakan kini tak hanya dadaku yang ditusuk berulangkali dengan pedang. Kurasakan kepalaku seakan dipukul oleh palu godam, rasa sakit di kepala dan dadaku seakan terhubung membuat ledakan besar di dalam dadaku.

Kubiarkan ia menatapku lamat-lamat, membiarkan ia membaca pikiranku. Bahwa apapun yang ia kerjakan, ia akan selalu menjadi kakak yang terbaik bagiku. Bahwa apapun hal yang menimpanya nanti, ia tetaplah Sasuke-nii yang selalu kusayangi. Bahwa meski nanti seluruh orang memusuhinya, menjadikannya penjahat nomer satu dan meninggalkannya, aku akan tetap tinggal. Aku akan selalu bangga menjadi adiknya, dan aku takkan pernah melupakan segala hal yang ia ajarkan. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kenangan-kenangan kami.

Apakah bisa dua orang manusia bisa saling mengerti hanya dengan tatapan? Entahlah. Kurasa tidak. Melalui matanya, aku hanya menerka-nerka. Aku tak tahu apakah itu benar ataupun salah. Paling tidak aku mengerti, apa keinginannya. Dan kuharap, ia juga bisa begitu. Kuharap, perasaanku, kata-kataku, dan pikiranku sampai padanya.

Aku menunduk, merasakan kini ada sesuatu yang bangkit dari hatiku, muncrat, keluar, membuat ledakan-ledakan kecil. Perasaan sedih teraduk-aduk di perutku hingga aku mual. Ketika Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di kepalaku seraya menyuruhku tidur, kurasakan ada setrum di tangannya, membangkitkan otot dan tulangku yang tadinya mencair, menyalakan kembali saraf-saraf yang tertidur, membangkitkan rasa semangat dan meningkatkan adrenalin. Setrum itu kecil saja, seperti aliran listrik berarus kecil, mengalir dari otak hingga berhenti dengan ledakan pelan namun geli di perutku. Kurasakan listrik itu menyalakan rona merah di wajahku, perasaan ingin menyembunyikan diri sekaligus senang yang tak tertahankan muncul. Aneh betul.

Kupaksakan bibirku bergerak, mengatakan satu kalimat—hanya satu kalimat saja.

"_Hati-hati, Sasuke-nii_."

Kuberanikan diri mengangkat wajah dan melihat wajahnya. Senyum tipis muncul menghiasi wajahnya, membuat perutku kembali merasakan letupan-letupan kecil.

"_Tak usah pake _suffix."

Aku tertegun mendengarnya.

"_Sasuke saja."_

Saat itu, ia letakkan tangannya di pipiku. Sentuhan antara kedua kulit kami menghasilkan aliran listrik yang lebih besar, memompa jantungku hingga rasanya hampir meledak, menyalakan memori-memori tentangku dengannya dulu, membuat déjà vu terputar kembali di otakku. Dimana saat itu kami bermain perang bola salju, dan tangannya menepuk kedua pipiku. Tangan yang sama dengan yang mengelus pipiku sekarang. Tangan yang sama, yang menggenggamku setelah mengambil air di sumur. Tangan yang sama, yang menarikku menjauh, yang melindungiku, yang memelukku.

Kupeluk ia, yakin bahwa ini bukanlah pelukan yang terakhir—bukan hari terakhir aku melihatnya.

Ia mengantarkanku sampai kamar. Namun aku tak kembali tidur. Aku berdiri di dekat jendela dan menunggu. Menunggu, hingga suara-suara ribut dan teriakan terdengar, memecah malam. Lalu kubuka jendelaku dan berdiri di beranda. Kulihat bayangan seseorang berlari melintasi halaman, membuka pagar lalu pergi dan hilang dari halaman.

Saat itulah aku sadar.

Aku tak lagi mengaggapnya sebagai kakak.

Berawal dari rasa kagum sekaligus iri lalu berkembang dan terus berkembang… hingga saat itu, aku akhirnya dapat merasakan air mata turun. Aku menyesal telah memberitahunya aku akan selalu ada disana sebagai adik. Aku tak ingin dianggap sebagai adiknya. Aku ingin lebih.

Kuingat kata-katanya. Ia, yang ingin dipanggil nama depan, tanpa _suffix _–nii dibelakangnya. Aku tersenyum perih mengingatnya.

Itulah arti aliran listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhku saat ia menyentuhku. Itulah arti letupan-letupan kecil di perutku. Dan kurasakan pedang tajam kembali menusukku, mencincangku, juga palu godam besar yang meretakkan tulang-tulangku.

Keesokkan harinya, Sasuke dinyatakan kabur. Suasana muram menyelimuti kediaman kami. Tou-san tak ingin keluar kamar. Hanabi menangis meraung-raung. Alis Neji-nii berkerut seharian. Dan aku? Aku hanya diam. Diam seperti boneka. Tak kutakan apapun soal Sasuke, soal perasaanku, soal pamitnya padaku.

Tiga tahun kemudian, Sasuke masuk dalam daftar buronan nasional. Dua bulan setelahnya, namanya tercantum di Interpol. Sehari kemudian, aku mendapat e-mail singkat.

E-mail itu menyuruhku untuk ke café tempat biasa aku dan Sasuke mampir setelah menjemputku jam 7. Dari gaya bahasanya, aku langsung tahu, itu adalah Sasuke.

Dan disanalah aku, berdiri di depan café yang masih gelap. Papan di pintu mengatakan masih tutup, tapi saat kubuka, pintu itu tak terkunci. Maka aku masuk, dan menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi berumur 20-an tengah menggosok gelas-gelas. Kuucapkan permisi dan duduk di depannya. Kami hanya dipisahkan oleh meja bar dan gelas-gelas kosong.

Pemuda itu bertulang pipi tinggi dengan wajah begitu tirus seperti kurang makan. Rambutnya hitam panjang, dikuncir, dan matanya cokelat. Kumis dan janggut tumbuh tipis di wajahnya.

Entah bagaimana, aku tahu itu Sasuke. Meski persamaan antara ia dan Sasuke hanyalah rambutnya yang hitam dan tubuh tingginya, aku tahu. Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Aku hanya…tahu.

Pemuda itu masih mengelap gelas ketika bertanya padaku;

"_Jika seorang buronan berada di depanmu, menggandeng tanganmu dan menunjukkan wajahnya dihadapan orang-orang, apakah yang kamu keberatan?"_

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menjawab, "_Jika buronan yang kau maksud adalah Sasuke Uchiha, maka jawabannya tidak. Aku takkan pernah keberatan."_

Kurasakan jantungku berdentum-dentum, tubuhku memanas, dan aliran listrik yang kurindukan muncul kembali, menyengat dadaku. Letupan-letupan di perutku menggila setelah lama tak aktif. Dan air mataku menggenang di ujung mataku, ketika pemuda di depanku melepas _contact lens_-nya, mencabut janggut dan kumis palsunya, menampakkan mata seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Tak dapat kutahan tanganku untuk terulur, mengelus pipinya, merasakan riasan tebal yang meliputi wajahnya. Air mataku makin meleleh ketika meraba bekas luka di dekat dagunya—yang langsung membuatnya berjengit. Ia kenakan kacamata bacanya yang biasa ia pakai dulu. Seperti bukan Sasuke namun Sasuke. Riasan tebal membuatnya masih terlihat lebih tua dan lebih kurus. Sasuke menggenggam tanganku di pipinya, menjauhkanku darinya sehingga ia bisa berjalan pergi. Ia meninggalkanku, dengan cekatan membuat jus tomat, lalu menyodorkan satu untukku. Ia memutari meja bar dan duduk disampingku, menyandarkan punggungnya di meja bar.

Melihatnya mendekat, aku mengeluarkan peralatan kosmetikku dan menghapus riasan tebalnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, kembali kusentuh wajahnya setelah bertahun tak bertemu. Lucu, mengingat betapa kesalnya ia kalau pelayan kami memintanya berias. Aku yakin, dendamnya terbalaskan sudah. Kalau belum, ia takkan berani mengirimiku e-mail dan bertemu denganku.

Kami bergerak dalam diam. Aku menghapus riasannya dan ia duduk, menatapku dalam-dalam. Setelah selesai, ia masih diam. Matanya masih tertuju padaku, menatapku intens. Kupanggil namanya—tanpa _suffix._

Matanya melebar lalu senyum tipis tersungging—membuat aliran listrik kembali menyetrumku. Ia menyatakan—sekedar memastikan, mungkin—bahwa aku memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_ –nii.

Kukatakan padanya, bahwa itu karena permintaannya. Lalu kami terdiam lama, hingga aku menambahkan bahwa perasaanku sama dengannya. Perasaan ingin lebih dari sekedar kakak-adik. Perasaan yang ingin lebih dekat. Perasaan yang terhalangi dengan panggilan 'kakak' dan 'adik'.

Letupan-letupan di perutku bergejolak. Jantungku makin keras berdetum. Aliran listrik kembali menyetrum sesuka hati. Rona merah berlari menyebar di sekujur tubuhku. Dan pedang tajam yang menusukku berulang kali sejak ia pergi seakan sirna. Palu godam yang memukulku setiap mengingatnya seakan hilang. Dadaku yang sesak dan tulang-tulangku yang kemarin hancur seakan tersatukan kembali. Semuanya terobat begitu melihatnya sepenuhnya. Tinggi, berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata yang masih sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya di sebelah Tou-san, sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya sebelum aku pergi, dan tambahan baru—bekas luka kecil di dagu.

Sasuke Uchiha 3 tahun kemudian… memunculkan perasaan iri dibenakku, rasa kagum dan suka yang berbaur menjadi satu. Kurasakan tangannya masih sehangat dulu di pipiku, kurasakan pelukannya masih setenang dulu saat ia memelukku, kurasakan ia masihlah Sasuke yang dulu—tak berubah.

Ia menghela napas lega mendengar kata-kataku. Tangannya merengkuhku seperti ia melindungiku dari perang salju dulu, tangannya mengelusku seperti saat aku menangis karena harus sekolah di asrama. Kubangkitkan kepalaku dan kutatap matanya yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamata. Mengetahui maksudku, ia melepas kacamatanya dan membiarkanku menatapnya puas-puas.

Maka, disilah aku. Menatap mata gelapnya yang menelanku, menarikku ke dalam dasarnya yang mengunciku dan menahanku. Mata gelap itu, bagi sebagian orang, hanya iris yang lebih gelap dari kebanyakan orang—tak ada yang spesial darinya. Namun tidak bagiku. Mata itu, iris hitam gelap itu, adalah mesin waktu yang menghisapku setiap aku menatapnya. Yang membuatku merasakan déjà vu. Yang membuatku mengingat setiap kenanganku dengannya, sehingga aku dapat menceritakan kisah diatas kepada kalian seakan aku baru mengalaminya barusan. Karena setiap aku menatap iris gelapnya, melihat ke dasar matanya, aku juga melihat kenangan-kenangan kami. Aku kembali menjadi Hinata yang mengalami kisah itu. Aku kembali menjadi Hinata yang selalu ia lindungi—baik sebagai adik maupun sebagai kekasih.

Aku takkan pernah takut—tak perlu khawatir jika suatu saat nanti, ketika umurku hampir seabad dan otakku sudah tak sanggup mengingatnya, aku tinggal menoleh kesamping, dan menemukan mata gelapnya menelanku kembali, membuatku mengingat semua saat-saat penting bersamanya. Seperti yang kulakukan sekarang.

Karena matanya, adalah mesin waktu.

* * *

**END**

* * *

Heyho~! Fic ini dibuat udah sekitar dari tahun baru, namun gak pernah jadi-jadi dan bolak-balik diapus karena ke-OOC-an karakternya. Gue menghabiskan liburan seharian buat menyelesaikan ini lho *gaknanya

Tadinya ini jadi fic keluarga, kalo yang ini dibuat dari sudut pandang Hinata, yang kedua nanti Sasuke (bahkan udah gue pikirin lho judulnya!) dan ketiga Neji dan Hanabi. Tapi kalo dipikir-pikir... pusing juga yah. Lagian gue gak kepikiran gimana -.-a

Ini fic rada-rada incest gak sih? Yah, gue emang penggemar incest sih, jadi harap maklum ._.V dan...kepanjangan gak sih? mau dijadiin 2 chapter tapi ntar hiatus...gajadi deh._.

Btw, soal Hinata dan Sasuke yang bisa saling ngerti cuma saling tatap-menatap itu...absurd bgt. Ya, gue baru sadar. Ada gak sih orang kaya gitu? Soalnya kalo mereka saling cerita dan curhat panjang lebar gitu kan agak OOC...iya gak sih? Maafkanlah author gajelas ini teman-teman...

Anywaay, kritik, saran, review, silahkan ditunggu lewat review~


End file.
